London
London is a heavily populated city and the capital of England. It has been a recurring backdrop for Disney animated feature films and media over the years. Appearances ''Peter Pan The Darling Family lives in London, in the Bloomsbury section, in the era of 1900 to 1904 assumedly. Peter Pan often flew from Never Land to England. During the You Can Fly sequence, Peter Pan and the Darling children are seen landing on Big Ben prior to flying to Never Land. 101 Dalmatians London is the home of Roger Radcliffe and his wife Anita Radcliffe, as well as Pongo, Perdita, and their puppies. Various parts of London are shown during the Twilight Bark section, as the Dalmatians spread the word about their kidnapped puppies. The Sword in the Stone Arthur, Sir Ector, Sir Kay and Sir Pelinore went to London on New Years Day for a jousting tournament to determine the next King of England. The legendary Sword in the Stone was located in a churchyard near the tournament. Mary Poppins The film takes place in London, with the Banks family living on Cherry Tree Lane, in 1910. A park is shown to be close by. The Bank of London is a major setting, while St. Paul's Cathedral is often seen in background scenes. Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Emilius Brown Corresponded College of Witchcraft is in London. Carrie, Charles and Paul came from London. Miss Eglantine Price, Carrie, Charles and Paul came to London to find Professor Emelius Brown to find the Substitutionary Locomotion Spell. Then, then go to his house in London. Then, the last place in London was Portobello Road, to find the book, The Spells of Astaroth, and then get faced to face by the Bookman and Swinburne. The Island at the Top of the World Sir Anthony Ross lives in London; he had Professor Ivarsson to come to London to find his son, Donald. Schoolhouse Rock! London is shown in the Schoolhouse Rock! songs No More Kings, Fireworks and The Shot Heard Round the World. The Great Mouse Detective The film takes place in London. Basil of Baker Street lives at Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes, where he was visited by Dr. David Q. Dawson. Ratigan planned to eliminate The Queen at Buckingham. The final battle between Basil and Ratigan happened at Big Ben. DuckTales In ''Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck, Scrooge McDuck and his nephews go to London, where they meet parodies of Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Jack the Ripper. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers In the episode "''Ghost of a Chance", the Rescue Rangers go to London to stop Fat Cat from stealing the Crown Jewels in the Tower of London. ''Pocahontas John Smith, Governor John Ratcliffe and the English settlers set sail from London to come to the New World. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World The sequel shows Pocahontas traveling to London alongside John Rolfe to see King James. Gargoyles In the animated television series, the London Clan is a gargoyle clan that exists in London, England. Also, Knight's Spur is a large esate in England that is the home of the London Clan. Tarzan Jane and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter came from London with Clayton. London can be seen in some episodes of ''The Legend of Tarzan. ''Valiant Valiant went to London to sign up for the Royal Homing Piegeon Service. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie and Lucy Pevensie lives in London but left for their first adventure in Narnia because of the Blitz. The Replacements London is where Agent K and Car came from. It's the location of the Royal Spy Academy and the Spyclopedia. It's the home of Agent G and Agent B. Phineas and Ferb Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Cadence and their parents went to London to visit Reginald Fletcher and Winifred Fletcher. Stacy Hirano went with them one time. Perry the Platypus stopped Heinz Doofenshmirtz while he was attending an Evil Scientist convention in London and stealing Big Ben with the help of Agent 000. A Christmas Carol The film mostly takes place in London. Alice in Wonderland (2010) Charles Kingsleigh was holding a meeting about one of his proposed expeditions and was interrupted by a very young Alice, his daughter, who had woken up from what she thought was a bad dream. Asking if she has gone round the bend, Charles replies yes but also adds his secret that "All the best people are". Later on after alice refuses Hamish Ascot 's marridge proposal she is asked by Lord Ascot to discuss an expedition to China where she is soon seen boarding a boat, possibly in London where she surprisingly meets Absolem, the catapillar from Underland, who has now taken the form of a butterfly. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Captain Jack Sparrow was taken to London before King George II to start an expedition to find the Fountain of Youth. Cars 2 The last race of the World Grand Prix takes place in London. Thor: The Dark World'' London, England was the location where Jane Foster's intern Darcy Lewis takes her to an abandoned factory. There, Foster brings her scientific equipment and gets sucked into a vortex where the Aether enters her. Later, Thor's final battle with Malekith takes place at the Old Royal Naval College in Greenwich. Malekith uses the Aether to destroy the universe and restore the dark-energy state in which the Dark Elves thrive. Buildings *Big Ben *Buckingham Palace *London Eye Gallery Category:Cities Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Mary Poppins Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Pirates of the Caribbean locations Category:Cars locations Category:Valiant Category:Chronicles of Narnia film series Category:A Christmas Carol Category:The Replacements Category:Pocahontas Category:Tarzan Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Locations Category:The Island at the Top of the World Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Disney Fairies Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing Category:DuckTales Category:Thor: The Dark World